


MySims Kingdom: Mana Overdrive

by NinjaZane



Category: MySims
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, MySims - Freeform, MySims Kingdom - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaZane/pseuds/NinjaZane
Summary: Hello! I have been writing personal fanfiction for years but I finally decided to share my works. A friend of mine, TheMidnightInYourEyes (graphic Undertale AU writer), suggested this website and this is going to be my first post as a test run to see if people are interested.Please note a few things before reading...-This has not been (heavily) edited yet and will be prone to future edits (fixing things, adding and deleting things). There are lots of placeholder names that I will go back and change.-May go unfinished or lack updates for long periods of time- my interests change randomly, also I work nights and I don't always have energy to do things. I have lots of parts to a story but nothing completed. There is a possibility I will post the beginning and end to a story but most the middle isn't completed. Please double check the information before reading. I'm not trying to deter you from reading, I just want to be upfront.-Spelling and grammar is not my strong suit, I rely on my computer to know what I'm talking about and correct as needed.-When I write my mental image of the scenes are in an anime style, and I feel have a tendency to over describe things because of it.-I do my damndest to keep everyone in character but I often slip. I write a lot of self pandering, thirsty fantasy works so some characters are prone to it more than other depending on how much I write the character.I hope you can stomach it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been writing personal fanfiction for years but I finally decided to share my works. A friend of mine, TheMidnightInYourEyes (graphic Undertale AU writer), suggested this website and this is going to be my first post as a test run to see if people are interested.
> 
> Please note a few things before reading...  
> -This has not been (heavily) edited yet and will be prone to future edits (fixing things, adding and deleting things). There are lots of placeholder names that I will go back and change.  
> -May go unfinished or lack updates for long periods of time- my interests change randomly, also I work nights and I don't always have energy to do things. I have lots of parts to a story but nothing completed. There is a possibility I will post the beginning and end to a story but most the middle isn't completed. Please double check the information before reading. I'm not trying to deter you from reading, I just want to be upfront.  
> -Spelling and grammar is not my strong suit, I rely on my computer to know what I'm talking about and correct as needed.  
> -When I write my mental image of the scenes are in an anime style, and I feel have a tendency to over describe things because of it.  
> -I do my damndest to keep everyone in character but I often slip. I write a lot of self pandering, thirsty fantasy works so some characters are prone to it more than other depending on how much I write the character.
> 
> I hope you can stomach it.

Once upon a time there was Kingdom in need. With the loss of original Wandilors the Kingdom started to fall into despair without their magic. So King Roland assigned a new Wandilor to go out and repair the crumbling kingdom before it was too late. The new Wandilor’s name was Cinnamon ‘Sin’ Salem, with the help of her friends Lyndsay and Buddy, she traveled land and sea to assist any Sim who needed help.

From the arid land of Cowboy Junction to the dark swamps of Spookane, and everywhere in between, Sin and her friends saw it all. Fulfilling wishes and making friends with everyone they came across. The more she helped the sims of the land the more her magic grew and soon Sin seemed to have unlimited magic.

Her powers now held the kingdom together…

It was a huge responsibility and slowly Sin started to grow tired of the wandilor life. She dreamed of finding her true love and enjoying a simpler life. And while no one around her seemed willing to take up the reins of the wandilor, she still considered retiring knowing full well the kingdom would crumble without her.

However before she could make her ultimate decision, something strange stated happening… Something the history books forgot… and something the history books wouldn’t forget…

-

~Present – Isle of Magic~

A yellow ball of light flew through an open castle window on Sin’s island in the early morning hours. Sin was fast asleep after spending the previous day helping build Elmira a new house and barn for the land she acquired.

“Rise and shine wandilor!” the yellow ball greeted, “You have an appointment for Spookane today.”

This yellow ball of light was a sprite. She was no bigger than a field mouse and she had butterfly like wings. Ever since the new wandilor had restored the kingdom to its former glory, magic had also made resurgence and magical beings had been flooding back in ever since.

“Not now Spazzie…” Sin mumbled as she buried her face in her firetruck red hair that covered her pillow.

“But it’s for you know who~!” the sprite replied whimsically, “and Spookane is SOOOO far, you have an excuse to stay over if thing drag on a bit long.” When she didn’t get a response, Spazzie dropped the joyful attitude. “Come on Sin you have a job to do,” she said, “this kingdom can’t function without a wandilor.”

“Then why is there only one?!” Sin snapped, immediately sitting up. “Everyone is so thankful, but no one wants to help. How did any one function before the wandilors?”

“You got me,” said Spazzie, “you mortals are fairly lazy from what I’ve seen.”

“I need to talk to Roland and Marlon about getting new wandilors,” Sin groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair, “If this is how I feel after a year of doing this, I don’t think I’ll last much longer…”

“We have had this conversation almost every day for the past month,” said Spazzie, “just let everything fall to pieces already if you are so burnt out.”

“Believe me I want to…” Sin said glumly as she put her glassed on and finally got out of bed. She made her way over to her closet and started looking through her clothes. Just as she was about to grab an outfit, a purple light from outside flashed through the window and she felt her mana rapidly drain. Her body, unable to handle the sudden the energy drop, couldn’t support her and she fell to hands and knees.

Head spinning, vision doubling, and body shaking, Sin felt like she was going black out. “Sp-Spazzie…?” she said with shaking voice. With all of her strength she looked behind her to find the sprite unconscious on the floor. No longer being able to fight it, Sin hit the floor and was rendered helpless.

The sound of the castle doors being thrown open echoed through the place, and soon enough the door to Sin’s room opened harshly as well. Before Sin blacked out she saw what looked like someone standing over her.

-

~Future – Rocket Reef~

Two teens sat on the dock trying to brainstorm ideas for a report. Elizabeth, a pale, blue eyed, red haired girl dressed in goth attire, seemed to be the most focused as she wrote ideas down in her note book. Her best friend, Andrew, seemed more focused on beating a level on his game. Andrew had dark skin, dark brown eyes, a full head of long purple hair that was held back by a sweat band, and a small developing goatee. His attire was fairly casual compared to Elizabeth’s.

“UGH! I don’t want to write about my mom!” Elizabeth groaned, “What do I say about her? My mom is the wandilor, saved the kingdom, end of story! Everyone has heard it all before.”

“Liz relax,” Andrew replied, not taking his eyes off his game, “You’re overthinking this. You’ve got it the easiest paper to write out of all of us. Rosalyn is basically handing you an easy ‘A’. She told you what to write! And it’s practically written for you already. Just take it.”

“I want to write about something new though!” she replied, “I’m more than just the wandilor’s daughter! Everyone has heard of my mom’s good deeds. Doesn’t anyone want to hear about me and my interests? Or hell what about my dad?! I would love to drag him out of his office for anything, even if it's just for a lame interview.” 

“No offense but no one wants to hear about your dad and his emo ego poetry power trips,” he said, “Face it, the only thing that makes your family stand out is your mom.”

“Yeah well it sucks!” Elizabeth growled, “Do you know when the last time we had a family dinner together? My mom gets called away for every little thing. And my dad would rather bury himself in his writing when she does that. It’s like I don’t exist! I could probably just move out and my parents wouldn’t even notice!”

“You have been coming here a lot more lately,” Andrew said glumly, “Do you think they are getting a divorce?”

“If they wanted that they would have done it by now…” She closed her note book and sighed heavily, “Whatever, if that’s what she wants then that’s what she will get. I just need to figure out how to make it exciting and new. What about you?”

“Uh Video game history, DUH,” Andrew replied playfully, “My dad is a walking video game history almanac!”

“Rosalyn isn’t going to want you to write another paper on Planet Vs. Eye,” said Elizabeth, “Plus no one wants to see the game cartages as your visual… again…”

“No, no,” he said confidently, “I’m going to be doing the history over all- from the first video games till the most current stuff. And the best part? Somewhere on this island my dad buried a time capsule with a bunch of old memorabilia. How cool will it be to bring in old systems?” Andrew was starting to get a bit too excited and finally put the game down, “O-or old promotional material?!”

“Chill dude,” Elizabeth said with a slight giggle, “Is your dad really gonna let you unearth that for a school report? I’m surprised he even did that, he is so protective of his stuff.”

“From what I have been told, Dr. F nearly torched the island” he replied, “So dad wanted to keep some things safe if it happened again. But after the robotic dragon incident I think we don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Ok, where is it then?”

Andrew’s bliss suddenly dropped dead. “He doesn’t remember…” he whimpered.

“Of course he doesn’t…”

The two sighed and stared out at the sea for a moment.

“Oh! OH, OH!” Andrew suddenly exclaimed, “The time watch!”

“Yeah what about it?” Elizabeth replied.

“We can go back in time and see where my dad buried it!”

“What?! That’s insane!” Elizabeth sneered, “Your mom is always going on and on about how is dangerous to mess with the past. AND we don’t even know when your dad buried it! Just ask your dad to borrow something from his display.”

“That’s boring!” he said, “And yes I do! He told me that he buried it not long after your mom fixed the kingdom. I think he said it was the first summer after her adventures concluded. So we go to that time, find a fresh mound of dirt, take a picture of the surroundings and then go back home before anyone knows we even left. No one will know- past, present, or future!”

“As fun as that sounds,” Elizabeth said cautiously, “it still sounds dangerous. Your mom said even our footprints can alter the timeline if we aren’t careful…”

“Come on Liz,” he said eagerly, “It will be so quick!”

“I guess…” Elizabeth said nervously, “I can’t let you go alone can I?”

“Nope,” Andrew said, “You’re the Lyndsay to my Buddy!”

“I am nothing like Aunt Lyndsay,” she replied slightly annoyed.

“Come on, let’s go see Dr. F,” he said hopping up. He helped Elizabeth up and the two ran off to the lab.

Ice cold air flowed out as they opened the doors to the main lab. Inside Dr. F’s brain and eyes were sitting in a high-tech jar that kept his mind functioning and interacting with the world. There was a crude paper moustache and his glasses taped to the front of the jar, as if to mimic his face.

“DR.F!” Andrew exclaimed excitedly, “Can you help us get to the past?!”

“I would love to!” a voice replied from a speaker attached to the jar, “But you know your parents would kill me if I let you do something like that.” It sounded like Dr. F for sure but there was something about it that seemed more… coherent.

“Well that settles that,” said Elizabeth, “If he says no, then we definitely can’t go.”

“What if I fixed your thought to voice speak to sound more like true self?” Andrew said ignoring Elizabeth, “I’ll even code it so my mom can’t change it back.”

“Done!” Dr. F replied quickly, “I’m holding you to that young man.” Metal spider legs unfolded from the base of the jar and Dr. F made his way over to a metal door. “Can one of you hold me up to keypad?” he asked, “Quickly, who knows when Alexa might come in here.”

Andrew lifted the jar and one of the spider legs quickly pushed in a code. The metal door lifted open to reveal a room full of equipment. Making their way to the back they found a pocket watch that appeared very high tech.

“So when are we going?” Dr. F asked as he began fiddling with the watch, “And what will be your business?”

“The summer after the kingdom was restored!” said Andrew.

“Andrew wants to find where Vic buried his time capsule,” added Elizabeth, “You wouldn’t happen to know where that is? To save us the trip.”

“Of course I don’t,” said the brain, “What that man buries is none of business. Well while you two are doing that, I’ll be warning my past self to avoid building the giant robot dragon! I miss my body terribly so.” After a few button inputs, Dr. F closed the watch. “Hold on children,” he said with a mischievous laugh, “this might rearrange your atoms.”

Elizabeth grabbed Andrew’s arm as Dr. F pushed the button on the top of the watch. In a flash they were gone.  
.  
~???-???~  
A glowing angel blue Lόng dragon sat in a space full of auroras and stars. The dragon seemed to have mystical light projections of his arms, each holding a quill in the left and a book in the right. Small fire orbs, which had clock hands inside, floated around him. He had peaceful look upon his face he jotted down some things, his non-corporeal arms moving when his normal arms did.

The stars and auroras suddenly warped and shook around, their movement almost sounded like wind chimes, but distraught. This caused the dragon to mess up his writing. He looked with concern off in the abyssal distance; his extra arms faded causing the books and quills to gently float in the air. Letting go of the last of his tools, he quickly flew off to find the source of the distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! Since this is the first chapter, any suggestions for tags for this story would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I'm aware "Spazzie" might not cool to use (mostly a UK issue), but thats been her name for years so I'm not going to change it unless it begins to cause major issues.
> 
> Music listened to while writing:  
> "The Wolf (feat. Patricia Pacheco)" by SIAMES  
> "Mr. Fear (feat. Tish Planes)" by SIAMES  
> "Kingslayer (feat. BABYMETAL)" by Bring Me The Horizon  
> "Freaking Out" by Mystery Skulls  
> "BANG!" by AJR  
> "Hikari (Planitb Remix)" by Hikaru Utada


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2, I hope its longer than chapter one. I think I only have one more chapter ready to go after this one, so their might be a longer break between this and the next one. 
> 
> There is a lot of talking in this one, and unfortunately that's how a lot of my writing is- Just mass amounts of talking. It's like I'm trying to write in a script format but pass it off as a normal book, not sure where that comes from other than that I don't read very much and don't really have a mental frame for how to write as if this was supposed to be a book.
> 
> If that makes sense...
> 
> -
> 
> Please note a few things before reading...  
> -This has not been (heavily) edited yet and will be prone to future edits (fixing things, adding and deleting things). There are lots of placeholder names that I will go back and change.  
> -May go unfinished or lack updates for long periods of time- my interests change randomly, also I work nights and I don't always have energy to do things. I have lots of parts to a story but nothing completed. There is a possibility I will post the beginning and end to a story but most the middle isn't completed. Please double check the information before reading. I'm not trying to deter you from reading, I just want to be upfront.  
> -Spelling and grammar is not my strong suit, I rely on my computer to know what I'm talking about and correct as needed.  
> -When I write my mental image of the scenes are in an anime style, and I feel have a tendency to over describe things because of it.  
> -I do my damndest to keep everyone in character but I often slip. I write a lot of self pandering, thirsty fantasy works so some characters are prone to it more than other depending on how much I write the character.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

~Present – Rocket Reef~

A bright light spat the three out and they quickly hid behind some rocks. 

“This looks just how I remember!” Dr. F’s brain said happily, jumping out of Andrew’s arms.

“This looks largely the same,” said Elizabeth, “minus a few houses… Let’s just be quick, I’m already getting a bad feeling about this.”

“You two go on a head,” said Dr. F, tossing the watch to Andrew, “I need to go find my past self and keep him from destroying our body!”

“As long as that doesn’t alter history too much,” Elizabeth said sternly, “Let’s meet back here when we are done.”

“Don’t worry,” Andrew whispered to her, “he probably won’t remember. You know how he is.”

They went their separate ways, carefully sneaking around making sure they wouldn’t be spotted. After about an hour of searching, Andrew and Elizabeth found their efforts to be fruitless. They stopped and rested behind T.O.B.O.R.’s diner.

“I don’t think he’s buried it yet…” Elizabeth said in a tired tone.

“That appears to be the case…” Andrew said with a sad sigh.

“Let’s go find Dr. F and go home,” she said, “We have been here long enough.”

The two turned to head back to where they started only smack right into something metal.

“Watch where you’re going fleshies!” a robotic voice growled.

“GAH! TOBOR!” Andrew cried.

“Crap we are so dead!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Please don’t tell my mom!” Andrew begged.

The robot was rightfully confused. “Tell your-? Kid I don’t even know you!” he replied, “Although you two kind of look familiar, but I can’t say I’ve met you…”

-

~Future – Rocket Reef~

Tobor was relaxing in his diner waiting for customers to show up. Things had been slow lately but that didn’t bother him too much. His metal shined from a recent polish and his face had been updated to an LCD screen. Suddenly he felt a weird glitch in his processors. Immediately he stopped relaxing and went to go find Alexa who was in her personal lab working away on some blue prints for her next invention.

A few grey hairs had developed in her hair, and her eyes had a more tired look to them. There was a fresh cup of coffee on her desk and she took a moment to enjoy it. The mug was a bit wonky looking, as if a child had made it.

Tobor almost silently approached her. “Your failed clone and the goth offspring are in the past…” he said bluntly.

Alexa nearly choked on her coffee and almost ruined her designs. “C-could you repeat that?!” she replied wiping her mouth.

“Andrew and Elizabeth are in the past!” Tobor exclaimed. His face screen changed to show his memory of them bumping into him.

After viewing the brief memory, Alexa dropped her mug which shattered on the ground and darted to over to her computer and accessed the security footage of the tech room. Sure enough she saw the footage of them using the time watch with Dr. F in tow. “TOBOR!” she shouted, “You have theoretically known this for years! Why didn’t you say anything sooner?!”

“Do you think I know how time travel works?!” he replied, “You guys didn’t program me with that kind of knowledge! This memory file is time stamped correctly but trust me it feels new to me.”

Alexa started digging around her computer. “Go do me a favor and give Vic a swift kick in the butt for me,” she said, “I thought he was supposed to be helping Andrew with his report! Why on earth would they want to go into the past?!” she pulled up a program which seemed to be like some kind of radar reticle, “Just when I think he’s got his head on straight he does something like this!”

“They aren’t in a submarine,” said Tobor, “how is a radar going help us?!”

“I had some suspicions that Dr. F would abuse this power,” she said, “so I developed a way to track the time watch no matter what year it was in. I didn’t think my own son would be so easily persuaded to use it himself. Taking Elizabeth with him on top of that! Just got to filter it to the most recent use…”

“That’s great but that’s not going to bring them back, is it?”

“It’s kind of iffy to do that,” she replied, “but I can at least call them…”

-  
~Present – Rocket Reef~

“Your physical structure is very similar to that choremonkey Vic,” Tobor said to Andrew, “but that hair color is more reminiscent to Alexa’s…” He then turned to Elizabeth, “And your hair is as fiery as Sin’s, but your eyes are a deep blue… Something is wrong here…”

“J-just a coincidence!” said Andrew in panic, “We were just passing through, you have never seen us before in your life!”

“Y-yes!” said Elizabeth, “We heard the food on this island was to die for!”

“Not literally I hope,” Andrew chuckled nervously under his breath.

Tobor glared at them in suspicion, but quickly shrugged his shoulders. “Perhaps my cameras need some fine tuning,” he said, “Well if food is what you want, why didn’t you say so! Follow me and I’ll hook you right up.”

The two friends let out a sigh of relief.

“This should be fine right?” Andrew asked quietly.

“I don’t think one sandwich will change our future,” Elizabeth replied.

Before they could walk away Dr. F’s brain jar suddenly rounded the corner. “There you two are!” he said, “I finished my business a while ago, I was starting to get worried. Did you find the capsule?”

“What the hell is that?!” Tobor cried, “Did they finally blow up an unsuspecting fleshie and shove their poor brain in a jar?!”

“Tobor!” Dr. F’s brain exclaimed happily, “Wow look at you! You look so young!”

“Dr. F no!” Andrew said in a hush tone.

“Doctor-? Dr. F?!” Tobor cried in surprise.

“Great job Andrew…” Elizabeth hissed as she slapped her hand over her face.

“B-but I just saw you not too long ago!” Tobor continued in a panicked frenzy, “You finally blew yourself up for once?! Th-this is a dream come true! I’m so happy, I think I’m about to short out!”

“Y-your graphic card and X-ray vision must be glitching!” Andrew said quickly, “Dr. F is completely fine! I see a completely intact scientist right there!”

“X-ray vision?! I’m not programmed with that!” Tobor replied, a few sparks starting to fly from his head, “That’s clearly a brain in a jar!”

"Cheese it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She and Andrew pushed past Tobor, scooping up their Dr. F in the process. They crossed the bridge that connected T.O.B.O.R.’s diner to the rest of the island, taking look behind them to make sure Tobor wasn’t following behind them.

Unfortunately in their distracted haste they ended up smacking right into Vic, Alexa, and the intact Dr. F. Andrew and Elizabeth let out a scream of terror when they realized who they ran into.

Elizabeth went into immediate hysterics, tears started streaming down her face causing her eye make up to run. “I knew it! I knew this was a bad idea Andrew!” she sobbed, “We have screwed up the future!”

“Stop screaming! Stop screaming!” Alexa shouted.

“They have every right to be freaking out!” Dr. F’s brain replied, “You fools got in our way of our escape!”

“Escape?! No one escapes from Rocket Reef!” Dr. F growled. “Well… except for those flamingos…”

“No one is trapped here!” Alexa retorted. “Just what in the world is going on?! Why are you guys running around and screaming? This is a place of science, not a playground!”

“We aren’t supposed to be here!” Dr. F’s brain replied, “That’s why they are running around and screaming. Now out of our way!”

“SHUT UP!” Andrew growled under his breath.

“More spies!” Dr. F exclaimed, “First the flamingoes got my recipe for potato salad and now Ikara has sent more to get my recipe for macaroni!”  
“Not supposed to be here?” Alexa said quizzically, “And why is that?”

“We are from the fu-!” Before Dr. F’s brain could finish his sentence, Andrew ripped a cord out of place causing the speaker to go silent.

“We are skipping school!” said Andrew, “Yeah we love skipping school! We don’t need no education!”

“Didn’t summer vacation start?” Alexa replied, “And not to mention it's Saturday…”

Vic approached Andrew and stared intently at his shirt for a moment. “Hey that’s a neat Planet vs. Eye shirt,” he said cheerfully, “I think I have the same one actually.”

“Y-you don’t say…” Andrew said trying not to sound panicked.

Tobor ran up and pushed past Andrew and Elizabeth. “Alexa is it true?!” he cried out, “Did Dr. F really blow himself up and now his brain is in a jar?!”

“I blew up?” Dr. F replied, “Since when?! How dare you guy not have a proper ceremony for such an occasion!”

“ENOUGH!” Alexa shouted. She pulled on her face a bit as she tried to collect her thoughts. “No Tobor, Dr. F didn’t blow himself up and his brain is not in a jar! Dr. F these are not spies, these are just kids! But I will give you this, they are incredibly suspicious…”

Dr. F’s brain managed to plug the dislodged wire back into place. “My brain is too stuck in a jar!” he snapped, “Past me, did you get the note I left you?!”  
“Is that what that was?” Dr. F replied, “I thought Alexa was leaving useless notes around again.”

“They aren’t useless, they are for your safety!” she replied angrily. She paused and looked at the jar, “That can’t possibly be his brain, he sounds too… comprehensible…”

Andrew and Elizabeth tried to pull the wire again but the jar’s legs kept smacking their hands away. “You made me sound like this!” he growled, “No one can hear my genius with these improper thought to speech translations!”

“So if you’re Dr. F,” said Alexa, “Who are these two?”

“Isn’t obvious?” said Vic.

Andrew and Elizabeth felt their blood go cold.

“They are from an alternate universe!” Vic exclaimed, “This guy looks just like you! This reminds me of that episode of Starcruiser X.”

Andrew nervously laughed. “You got us!” he exclaimed, “We are from an alternate universe! Just passing through! Please don’t mind us!”

“Are you guys absolutely obliv-?!” Once again Andrew pulled a wire to prevent Dr. F’s brain from speaking. 

Alexa grabbed Andrew by the face and gave him a look over. “Vic has a point… but no… something else seems off…”

The face grabbing triggered memories of other times his face had been mercilessly grabbed and pulled around. Andrew quickly jerked away. “Mom stop that!” he demanded by reflex.

Everyone froze. Elizabeth couldn’t help but let out a wail of frustrated agony.

“They aren’t from an alternate universe!” Tobor exclaimed, “They are from the future! Ugh I knew something was oddly familiar about them!”

“I am so sorry Liz…” Andrew said as he pinched the space between his eyes.

“MOM?! Alexa shouted. “I don’t have time for that! I’m a woman of science! Who could I have possibly gotten together with?!”

“WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?!” Dr. F’s brain screamed after plugging the wire back in again. “You live on an island with a robot, a future pickle jar, and the only semi-fit male for miles! Take your pick!”

“I… think I’m going to be sick…” Alexa replied in realization.

“It’s not what you think!” said Andrew quickly, “I’m not exactly my own person… per se… Look I was supposed to be you. Mom-er YOU always told me that I was supposed to be a clone of you. But unbeknownst to you, my dad- er Vic had used your hairbrush, which is where you pulled your DNA sample from. So there just was a bit of contamination… and VOILA… Here I am!”

“So I figure out cloning…” said Alexa as she slowly processed the information, “and you have THE AUDACITY TO STILL USE MY HAIRBRUSH AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO?!” She looked like she was about to strangle Vic who fearfully took a step away from her.

“You still believe that?!” Dr. F’s brain scoffed, “That’s not what happened. We were celebrating Tobor’s diner reaching five stars and you two played a game of ‘Planet Vs. Eye Vs. Shots’!”

“No, no, no!” Elizabeth exclaimed in panic, “Andrew is most definitely a clone! This brain just got a little shaken up, hit the glass too much. I know my best friend and he is a clone.”

“Of course I am, that’s what I just said,” Andrew replied matter of factly.

“Well fine then! I’ll just remember to use my blood instead!” said Alexa, “Then you’ll come out as intended!”

The air suddenly changed for a brief moment, almost as if time stood still.

“What was that?” Alexa asked.

Everyone looked around, feeling something was off.

Elizabeth looked at her friend and immediately freaked out. “GAH! Andrew! You’re-! You’re a girl!” she exclaimed.

“UH same sentiment to you!” he replied.

She quickly pulled out her pocket mirror to discover he was right, her gender had been swapped as well. “What the heck happened?!” she cried, “Why did I change?!”

Both Dr. F and his future brain couldn’t help but laugh at the chaos. “Quick Alexa,” said the intact Dr. F, “Declare something else!”

“For science!” Dr. F’s Brain added.

“Whose side are you on?” Elizabeth asked sharply.

“Not another word!” A voice boomed from above. A big light blue dragon broke through the clouds, his body shrinking down to their size as he landed. “I was hoping to get here before any damage was done,” he continued, “but clearly I was too late.”

Everyone couldn’t help but stare at the beast in stunned silence. Sure thanks to the revival of magic there was dragon from time to time, but they didn’t tend to speak- at least not to humans.

“Alright my memory card take much more of this insanity,” said Tobor, “You fleshies have fun being eaten by a dragon.” He quickly walked back to his diner.

“I take it you’re some kind of time dragon?” Alexa replied calmly.

“You seem undaunted,” responded the dragon, “but yes, you have quite the perception, I am the dragon of time…”

“It’s been quite the last few minutes I’m sure you can imagine…” she replied.

“Look away past me!” Dr. F’s brain exclaimed, “Don’t get any ideas!”

“You three…” the dragon said turning his attention to the time interlopers, “What reason could you possibly have to travel back in time?”

“You’re gonna laugh…” Andrew chuckled nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! Any suggestions for tags for this story would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> If my pacing feels odd, I'm trying to keep the story on the shorter side so maybe I can actually finish it and unfortunately I hit snags where I don't know how to properly proceed. My apologies if this creates confusing scenarios.
> 
> Andrew and Elizabeth are still addressed as their pronouns despite changing gender because this change is brief cause I needed to show time is getting affected. The dragon is going to explain later what exactly happened. 
> 
> -
> 
> Music listened to while writing:  
> Same as chapter one since they were written in the same sitting.


End file.
